Masamune
Masamune is a member of the Guild. Personality Masamune spoke Japanese.Venom 29.3 He was recruited from the ruined area of Japan, where he was a "somewhat crazed" hermit.Sting 26.2 He seemed to have a prior relationship with Black Kaze. He didn't act as a front-line combatant. Appearance Masamune is a stooped and frail man who sports a thin beard. He is not old, despite his fragile appearance.Extinction 27.2 Abilities and Powers Masamune had the ability to figure out how to mass-produce tinkertech without maintenance issues snowballing out of control.Masamune - Resource - reddit comment by Wildbow. He was able to create the gear utilized by the Dragon's Teeth and top-of-the-line equipment for the Protectorate and Wards, including copies of Defiant's combat engines.Sting 26.2 He produced nonlethal weapons, although not as good as those possessed by the Dragonslayers.Cockroaches 28.3 He also helped produce spare nanothorn knives, although they would degrade in a few days if not maintained. As of Gold Morning, he hadn't figured out how to reproduce Weaver's flight-pack technology.Extinction 27.5 History Background The Japanese hero team Sentai Elite had a tinker with extremely similar abilities who produced their equipment before Kyushu.The Sentai joined him, adding their ranged fire to his. They had a man who mass produced their armor and weapons, each with wrist-mounted laser guns, rifles at their hips. Sixteen or seventeen of them opened fire with both weapons at the same time. - Excerpt from Interlude 22.y At some point, Masamune became familiar with Black Kaze. Masamune was recruited from the ruined area of Japan, sometime around September 2012,December 5th, 2012, six months ago ... “The Guild found the mass-production tinker. All signs point to them becoming a force in their own right. We won’t be helpless.” - Excerpt from 27.x (Interlude, Eidolon)‏‎ where he was a somewhat crazed hermit.Sting 26.2 Post-Timeskip Masamune was recruited by the Guild and given the task of figuring out how to mass-produce their equipment without the maintenance issues snowballing out of control. He was able to create the gear utilized by the Dragon's Teeth and top-of-the-line equipment for the Protectorate and Wards.Sting 26.2 Gold Morning He was present alongside the rest of the Guild when they met with Cauldron. He stepped away from his teammates to approach Black Kaze and stand within the mass murderer's personal space for several tense moments. When Masamune returned to his teammates, Black Kaze followed him.Extinction 27.3 Later, the two seemed to be travelling as a pair,Venom 29.3 although Masamune was nowhere to be seen when she engaged Scion.Speck 30.2 Was likely subsumed and used to construct the instrument that ended the Event. Post-Gold Morning He was instrumental in getting the internet working again.Glow-worm P.1 Trivia *Masamune (正宗), also known as Gorō Nyūdō Masamune (五郎入道正宗 c.1264–1343 AD), is widely recognized as Japan's greatest swordsmith.Wikipedia - Masamune *Under Weaverdice rules, Masamune counts as a type of Resource Tinker.As the Americount said, Masamune is a resource tinker and string theory is an architect/mad scientist type. - reddit comment by Wildbow. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Tinker Category:The Guild Category:Worm Characters